Dumbledore's regret
by abhijeet093
Summary: This story is about Dumbledore's mistake and regrets. it reveals a believable harry potter who embrace greatness without relying on anybody.


This universe is work of J.

As a child Harry Potter learned the art of surviving. At the age of 4 he started cooking for the Dursley's, at the age of 5 gardening was added to the chore and at 6 year of age cleaning the house was also in the job description. The food provided by his aunt Petunia was the main source of punishment, do the job properly and you are eligible to eat otherwise to the cupboard without food, this was the same year Dudley his cousin invented the game of Harry hunting. Harry was never allowed to return home before Dudley come back so that neighbours don't gossip, this gave Harry extra burden to evade Dudley's gang.

Harry was not allowed to perform better than Dudley in school, first time he did he was accused of cheating and send to cupboard for 2 days. As a child Harry wished that there was somebody who would help him, he complained to the teachers but there was no action taken. His aunt started to discredit him as a liar and thief around the neighbours. Then something great happened Harry found himself transported to the roof of school building while running from Dudley.

Harry always found strange things happening around him like when aunt Petunia cut his hair too short it grew overnight, once when Harry was angry at his grade school teacher he turned his wig blue. Every time something freaky happened Harry was punished with the cupboard. Harry never believed he had done those things but now there was clear proof, he sat on the roof thinking, I have some sort of power which makes thing happen. What kind of power is this and how can I control this.

Harry sat on the roof and tried hard to go down the same way but it was futile in the end teachers found him and bring him down the punishment was same 2 days without food. He was sitting in the cupboard and thinking how can I use my power willingly he had an epiphany Dudley never goes to the library if I went there I could read some books which may help me and I don't have to part of Harry hunting anymore. From that day onwards either Harry was doing his chore, attending the school or found in the library. For the first 6 months there was nothing about such power. The unexpected surprise came from the children book given to Harry from the kind librarian it was about magic.

This is it my power is the magic so how could I start to learn about magic nobody has magic so let's start reading all books about magic.

He went to the librarian and asked, uh… ma'am is there any more books about magic. Madam Martha (librarian) laughed about child and magic. She showed him the whole section of fantasy novels. For the next month Harry read all the books the common theory was meditation. Harry searched books on meditation it took another six months for Harry to levitate small pencil, after that teleportation was the main focus for next few months.

Up to the age of 11 Harry was quite proficient in magic he could silently teleport, move things with his magic, repair things and read mind of people looking into their mind.

On Harry's 11th birthday everything changed he was given the 2nd bedroom of Dudley on the arrival of very first letter for him which he was not allowed to read. After many strange happening, Hagrid the ground keeper of Hogwarts, came with the letter he gave Dudley pig tail and forced Petunia to tell him about his parents and magic. He read the letter of acceptance to the magical school. Hagrid after doing the shopping left in hurry after giving the train ticket to Harry.

Harry was sitting on the bed in a very strange mood looking on the train ticket, "platform 9¾, there is no such platform. What am I going to do, is it ok to send letter to Hagrid or the school maybe this might be some kind of test. Hagrid is kind and cool he might help even if he is not supposed to help."

Than he dismissed the idea "no if I send letter to school Hagrid might get into trouble, if there is no other alternatives I may as well go to Gringotts if I go to the goblin they might help me. Hagrid told that they provide many services apart from banking."

Next day Harry went to diagon alley after purchasing a hat which covers the scar and hides the eye from casual look. Harry went to the Gringotts bank and went to the free teller, "sir I have some questions I want answered is this possible."

"The key please."

After checking the key goblin looked at Harry "it is possible Mr Potter for 3 galleons per hour,"

"I will pay sir."

"Then follow me."

He took Harry to a private room "hello Mr Potter I am Warblade so how may Gringotts help you."

Harry took a calming breath "Sir I have a ticket for platform 9¾ I have no idea how to reach there, is it possible to purchase a map."

"Mr Potter I can provide you the map of the train station for 5 Knuts or tell you the way to reach the station for 1 Knut."

"Sir I will have the map."

"Now Mr Potter what else can Gringotts do for you as you still have 59 minutes on the clock."

Harry didn't want to waste the money hence he asked "sir can you tell me total amount of money and properties I possess and money withdrawn after my parent's death."

"Mr Potter you have 67 thousand Galleons 5078 sickle and 784 Knuts in your account, there were two withdrawals one of 750 galleons for school fee by Albus Dumbledore and 100 galleons by you."

After looking at some more files Warblade had a peculiar expression.

"Your parents' house is taken by ministry to make war memorial, you don't have any other properties."

Harry had nothing else to ask so after thinking for a minute he asked, "Sir what are the service provided by Gringotts."

"Mr Potter we provide many service such as banking, warding, curse breaking, business management, animal rendering, consultancy, health service and many more depending on the account, these service are offered to every customer."

"If your account has more than 300 thousand galleons you are offered a joint manager who is responsible for 10 accounts."

"if you have more than 2 million galleons than we provide a senior manager solely for your account and so on, as you have only 60 thousand galleons in your account we can't discuss about those privileges."

Harry had a sudden epiphany, "sir you said you provide consultancy."

"Yes Mister Potter we do."

"Then I want to know how to be the best wizard possible by me and how to emancipate from Dursley."

"Mr Potter the first question will cost you 20 galleons while the 2nd will be 8 sickle."

"Please take that from my vault."

"Ok then first I will provide you the name of books which will help you with your magic and society."

"first read magic basics of basic, quills how and why, essay's made easy, magical curtsy, basic of potion, basic of transfiguration, basic of charms, basic of DD, basic of herbology, wizarding law and tradition, meditation find the inner peace, magical mind occlumency, legilimency and more, apart from the last 2 books first read all the other books before you start reading your course book."

"Daily practice meditation in the morning and occlumency before sleep and remember never try legilimency which is mind reading on anyone who has practised occlumency as it is criminal offence to use without permission especially on goblins the last person who tried was killed after 4 days of torture."

The look on goblins face made Harry very uncomfortable Harry was glad that he did not try to read the mind of goblins.

"There are few quills which makes your life very easy, such as note taking quill, spell check quill, grammar check quill, colour changing quill and auto refill quill."

"As from the name, use of these quills are self-evident."

"Purchase all the course book of all seven years apart from divination as your family is not known to have seer blood, magic mastery of basic, wand care, wandless magic made possible, wish magic,"

"From 3rd year it's required to take at least 2 additional course out of 5, as you don't have seer potential and you are muggle raised, you should take runes, arithmancy and care of magical creature."

There were more books for elective classes which is more than enough up to OWL or 5th year. After that basic of healing, basic of curse breaking, basic of warding, auror and hit wizard training manuals, mastery of potion, transfiguration, charms, dada, herbology, runes, arithmancy and astronomy.

"Mr Potter it would cost you around 235 galleons for these books. Apart from books you should also purchase a seven compartment trunk blood bound and shrink to the form of a bracelet or such, a new wand whose maker might possibly forget to add trace, a pair of magical lens and new glasses, full wardrobe with growth and protective wards added. Mr Potter the cost of above mentioned will be around 700 galleons."

Harry was stunned "Sir uh… I have already purchased cloths and trunk for the school."

"Mr Potter your trunk will be left on the train where anybody can go through your things and you might find yourself in trouble for many books which ministry frowns on. The wardrobe will give first impression hence it must be the best, as growth and defence charms are placed it would be useful for more than 20 years hence it cost less in long run."

"Now for main money burner defensive rings, occlumency ring protects from legilimency, potion detection ring tells the user about the potion in food or drink, obliviate ring protect user from memory charms, invisibility ring help to make you invisible mask your scent and silence your footstep."

"The cost of these 4 rings will be around 5000 galleons."

Warblade waited for Harry's reaction, Harry was thinking "Warblade is this necessary."

"Necessary no it is not but you asked for best you can be, for that it is recommended, Hogwarts has one of the best library but all the best books are placed in restricted section hence the invisibility ring. The headmaster and potion master are legilimence hence occlumency ring. As you are a celebrity in magical world there is a possible danger of love potion and obliviation hence other two rings"

"Now for last thing would be to go and see a healer as you are too skinny and never been to magical healer after your parents death. If you wish to use goblin healer it would cost you 7 galleons for St. Mungo's it will be 3 galleons but our findings will be confidential."

"We still have 20 minutes you can ask me more questions."

"Sir where can I find all these things and purchase anonymous."

"I can help you purchase all these things and place glamour on you so that nobody will recognise you but it will cost you 2% of all items. The items bargained from the price I have stated above will cost you 20% of bargain."

"Deal."

"Now for your second question there are many ways' to become legal adult, easiest would be end of line clause at your 13th birthday you can emancipate. As your legal guardian is Dumbledore he can and will repeal against such action."

"So there is no solution." Harry was angry and frustrated he came so close but ultimately denied.

"No Mr Potter there are possibilities, first of all any mandate can only repealed twice, if you became adult three times than nobody can deny your emancipation."

"What are other ways to emancipate?"

"Getting NEWT in 2 or more subjects, killing class 5 dangerous animal, declared adult by ministry of magic(by minister), declared adult by magical guardian, participation in adult's only competition of international level."

"As you are muggle raised it is easy for you to take NEWT in that subject. You can also try for history of magic. For the last part as you are a celebrity it is possible for you to butter the minister and emancipate."

"Thank you Warblade." Harry was feeling extremely grateful for this was his greatest wish since he can remember.

Harry was taken to the healer first "hello Mr Potter my name is healer Bloir."

"Hello healer Bloir."

"Please sit on the bed and stay still."

After casting different spells on Harry he was muttering in his native language he called for other healer and said something in their native language, the new healer was quite old, after listening to Bloir new healer started casting before giving his name after 10 minutes and terrified Harry. He went and called other healers after some kind of conference healer Bloir came to Harry

"Mr Potter there are certain complication with your curse scar so we will leave that for the last. Now it's my understanding that you are not placed with an ideal family?"

"Because of not having proper food you are malnourished which if not corrected promptly will affect your height and magic. There are some improperly connected bones and bruise from beating. These problems can easily be solved with month long potion regime and proper food."

Harry was feeling ashamed and could not look healer in the eye.

"Mr Potter you don't have anything to be ashamed of you survived that is more than most people would have done in such horrible situation."

"Now food situation can easily be solved by magic food box it cost around 200 galleons and have food supply for 3 person family for 13 years."

"The food is of average taste with good nutrition value, hence it could easily be solved."

"The potion regime will cost you 34 galleons is that okay with you."

"Yes sir"

"Now the complication, Mr Potter your cursed scar contains part of soul of dark lord."

"WHAT TAKE IT OUT PLEASE TAKE IT OUT."

"Clam down Mr Potter we can take that out easily it would cost you 500 galleons but it is possible not now as you are a child and your magic is not stable, after your 13th birthday it can be done."

"I am sorry healer Bloir"

"It's okay Mr Potter, now there some new findings we think you should know, by the size of soul we can say that dark lord has broken his soul in more than one piece."

"Hence we think different method will be more suitable for this situation. If you master occlumency and legilimency than you can go into your own mind and destroy the personality of dark lord and remove all harmful effects and assemble the knowledge and magic as your own. With this you will gain 60% of his magic as well as your own magic plus all his knowledge. About his other soul jars so that you can destroy him for good."

Harry was shocked Voldemort is alive and he will come back, he didn't want anything from that bastard but he also wanted to take everything from him just like he has done to Harry.

"You should also know that Dumbledore is aware of soul piece. There are bindings around soul piece. As almost all wizard are aware to destroy soul piece you destroy the container so we think Dumbledore is not going to protect you."

"Sir you said Dumbledore wants me dead than he could have easily killed me as a child and blamed Dursley."

"Mr Potter there is a prophecy about you and dark lord hence he will try to get you killed by his hand to fulfil the prophecy."

"Sir I don't want to sound ungrateful but why are you helping me. Goblin nation are said to be neutral in the war."

"It's okay Mr Potter, the dark lord doesn't think like that it's either ally or enemy, in the last war we were ready to be invaded but it ended abruptly. Even though we are helping you we will treat you as one of those account holder with more than 500 million galleon in their account. There are more than 20 such account. As you are a celebrity this much is allowed we will still maintain our neutrality."

"Now let's discuss about your scar we have removed the magic it was siphoning from you Mister Potter hence it is going to be weaker and weaker and completely die in about 20 years. As its magic supply is getting weaker its defence will crumble and it will be easier for you to kill it and get its magic and knowledge."

"Sir you said its magic is dying than letter I acquire it less magic will be available for me."

"No Mr Potter in simple term it doesn't have the ability to acquire natural magic but can store the magic that storage is going to connect with your storage so you will get 60% of his magic after the process."

"If you acquire it now then it will grow with your magic, if you acquire after the age of 25 which is final age of magic maturity it won't grow."

"So it's best to have done right now."

"No Mr Potter the minimum age is fixed to be 13 year because that's the age your magic becomes stable."

"Sir then why 60% why not 100%."

"Excellent question Mr Potter but no one knows it's a proven fact as research is once in a lifetime if you are lucky. No one totally understands this phenomenon."

"So how will you help me sir?"

"We have time dilution chamber where 1 day outside will be a month inside, for normal account holder this service is not provided for maximum account holder its 10000 galleon per day, for normal person it takes 3 to 4 years to master occlumency and legilimency and it would take one more month to asses and combine the soul piece. It would take 20000 galleon for the teacher and vow of silence. We will provide the knowledge of how to destroy soul piece and how to assemble the soul piece. You need to come up with as little as 20000 galleons to as far as 510000 galleons depending on your mind arts."

"Sir what about my age in time dilution chamber?"

"Mr Potter you will age naturally, meaning one month in chamber will age you one day, same as outside world."

"Now let's check if you have any magical abilities, please place one drop of your blood on this paper."

The parchment shinned bright and there few lines written on the parchment "abilities mind magic, parseltongue, parselmagic, wandless magic, minor metamorphmagus."

"Sir what does this means?"

"First of all never tell anybody that you can talk to snake, in England it has a bad reputation and last known parseltongue was dark lord. The ability to speak serpent language is known as parseltongue. Magic related to this language is known as parselmagic."

"The mind magic will be far easier for you, it contains occlumency, legilimency, telepathy and telekinesis. You can learn and master all form of mind magic, generally only first two can be learned even that with very hard work."

"If you practice hard you can do magic without wand this ability is known as wandless magic although with hard work everybody is capable of doing this for you it will be relatively easier."

Last ability grants you many perks, after some training you can change colour of your eyes, hair length, move your scars and change your skin colour. You won't be able to change your body type, height, weight and gender. Changing will take concentration and some time it won't be instantaneous."

"Initially Warblade gave you the list which is while frown upon was not banned but as one of the most valued customer we will provide the best books and equipment as well as service provided is free you only have to pay 20 galleon for potion which is provided at 5% profit. The 2% is not needed and profit on bargain is reduced to 3% from initial 20%."

Harry was stunned everything goblins had done for him is free even the potion cost is down by more than 40%, Harry didn't know what but something is wrong there, after Harry left there was movement in the corner, in the empty corner of the room stands director of wizarding bank."

"The healer Bloir asked sir if the potential holds true he will be able to fight both Voldemort and Dumbledore by the age of 21, is it okay to make such powerful wizard after all we are going to exterminate the wizarding population."

"Hahahaha kill the wizard or make them slave, this is the reason we lost all the battles today there are two wizards capable of destroying us the dark lord and Dumbledore. We both know Dumbledore is more terrifying than the dark lord, first Mr Potter will remove the dark lord then we will provide Dumbledore's true colour to young Potter. There is absolutely no chance of both of them becoming friends. These two fights will bring the wizarding world to its nee. At that time we will have our chance, I.C.W. can't interfere in internal matters"

"Sir who will fight Mr Potter he will be too strong to handle by then."

"Why do you think we asked 500 thousand galleons? Gringotts can easily afford that measly sum. In couple of years we are going to offer Mr Potter all the training without any interest to be paid in 1000 years. Only Mr Potter has to support us in war like situation."

"Sir if he somehow manage to earn the money."

"Mr Potter by giving you knowledge of dark lord we don't want to create a new enemy please sign non-aggression pact. He will happily sign the agreement. The rise of Mr Potter is the single most important event for the goblin nation. Provide every single help possible to raise new Merlin for goblin race."

Harry was unaware of the dark plot of goblin nation, first they went to a shop in knockturn alley where after giving some password he acquired lens which don't have to be removed, which had summoning protection as well ability to change colour and auto correct to the prescription. They also purchased two frames one without any charm other than protection against summoning, anti-fog and water repellent. While other has basic mage sight, look inside clothes, walls, body and invisible person plus anti summoning, anti-fog, water repellent and strong notice me not, once someone thought they knew the charms they will not notice the change in glasses.

After that they bought the trunk which had enough space for one bedroom apartment in the seventh compartment, first compartment is of same as muggle trunk, 2nd compartment is for walk in closet, 3rd compartment was potion room, 4th compartment was a giant library capable of collecting up to 50 thousand books, 5th compartment was a muggle gym, 6th compartment was meditation room. Also the trunk shrink as a thumb ring only opened by Harry Potter.

It took 3 hours to purchase new wand, wand holster that were summoning proof as well as become invisible automatic wand summoning ability whenever wand is more than 3 foot for more than 5 minutes, protection for wand and comfortable enough to sleep while wearing holster, water and fire proof.

The new wand was tailor made for Harry it was 12 inch long, wood used in this wand was yewbony that is a hybrid of yew and ebony, and there are two cores phoenix feather and dragon heartstring. That was a very powerful combination it was best suited for all form of magic especially for mind arts, elemental magic and power spells.

After that they went for cloth shopping for full wardrobe of best cloth that can be purchased and full potion kit enough for 1 to 7 years they purchased 4 times needed amount for whole Hogwarts experience. They were put in static charm and also best equipment's twice needed and many potion bottles with static charm and unbreakable charm added. They also purchased quills, ink, parchments and other miscellaneous items. After that came books sorted by what to read first like ritual magic can only be touched after 6 years of potion, 3 years of rune and arithmancy. All dark or questionable books were placed in thumb ring while normal books will be placed in the first trunk.

At last they purchased food box and four best rings available in wizarding world they have added feature of compulsion charm or any kind of block can't be placed on user. After the lunch break they went to the bank where Warblade told him not to use the wand on Dursley if he can it's better to use wandless magic because he felt there might be monitoring charms placed in that place but they are not capable of detecting wandless magic. He also told Harry that he was under owl redirection ward but asked Harry not to remove them yet.

After the bumpy ride of wizarding bus service, Harry was ready to kill someone that's when a harsh and totally unpleasant voice came.

"Boy I told you I will not tolerate your unnaturalness in my house you were supposed to prepare lunch where were you."

"Oh and what will you do fatso."

Vernon was stunned for a moment he could not speak, this was same for Petunia and Dudley. That was it freak is going to die Vernon grab the pot he was going for the kill suddenly he went back flying there was a crack and suddenly he was in extreme pain.

"Well either of you want your flying experience then please come forward."

Vernon was crying, Dudley wet his pant and Petunia was hysterical.

"No it's not possible, no…. no…. no…. he told us you are not allowed to do your freaky stuff, no he told us."

"Who told you what and when Petunia? TELL ME do you want your precious boy to have the same experience."

"No please don't, Dumbledore told us 5 years ago. Please don't hurt us."

Harry was extremely angry Dumbledore knew that bastard set Harry to be abused, Dursley were the hand the brain behind his torture was Dumbledore, one day he will regret.

"Very well from today onwards I will do no chore I will eat proper food and talked with respect, no more boy, no more freak its either Harry or Mr Potter do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then don't interfere with my life and I will do the same but remember next time one of your family member try to hit me, he will be placed in hospital."

For the next month Dursley's kept their distance and Harry wholeheartedly focus on his magic, writing skills and exercise. Harry finished all the basic books and 4 chapters of all the course book. The magic he was most successful of was meditation and mind magic.

The last 4 years of meditation helped tremendously he learned that he already mastered meditation hence he worked on occlumency in the morning and evening.

The second most amazing thing was his physique he grew to be even 5 foot tall for an 11 year old it was quite tall. In his proper cloth he drew quite a picture.

The next morning he boarded the knight bus to the station one hour earlier than required as he was too nervous to sleep previous night he easily slept on the train.


End file.
